The Amazing World of Sunoharu: The Virus
by Asdfquit
Summary: This story is about a ordinary boy who lives in a mad world of zombies. he and his friends need to find a cure to the latte that's been infecting everyone. Walking Dead-ISH. If you finished this story read The Amazing World of Sunoharu: The Game
1. A New Start

**The Virus**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**10:50 AM **

**It was a just another regular day at Sammich West High, same gossip, same drama, same homework. It's crazy but you would get used to it. We were always listening to our science teacher. He's always talk talk with his specific literature. He is one of those science nerds but for some reason, he is the only fun teacher at this school.**

**To heck with that, my name is Sunoharu but my friends call me falcon. I like to hang out with friends, read and play video games. I am like pretty much just an ordinary teenage boy.**

'**Class, only 2 more days until summer vacation' **

'**How is this science related' Fred moaned. **

'**So you want to stay at school for the rest of your life'**

'**On second thought your right, keep talking'**

'**Anyways, I just want to say who the Year 10 science student of the year is'**

**Everyone started gasping. '**_**Irochet is definitely the winer' I thought. **_

**People started murmuring and saying Irochet.**

'**Irochet Falcon' announced. **

**Everyone clapped for her and some over people looked at me. Oh and by the way, were cousins. Everyone thinks were brother and sister and it's just annoying. Irochet stood up and walked by to . **

'**Thank you, you are the best teacher indeed' she said.**

'**Could you tell my girlfriend that' he said.**

'**And funny too'**

**The Lunch bell rang. We all dashed out of our sits.**

'**See you kids, I hope'**

**11:00**

**In the cafeteria, I picked out daily choices of goods that I would eat here. I would usually have a Prima and Crisp for a snack. As I was carrying my stuff, I was looking for my friends to sit with but finally I spotted them. They waved at me and I waved back at them and sat on the table.**

'**Hey guys, how did you go' I said.**

'**Really weirdly actually, our math teacher was all like 'today were going to study brains' but then I was like 'shouldn't that be in science class' and then he was drinking that new latte latte drink' Jackula said. **

**Jackula is just like me, same smarts, same music style and he obviously likes video games. Oh and he also has a girlfriend, Kayishi. Kayishi is also friends with Irochet, she finds her '**_funny_**'.**

**And Bob, he is a party animal and also smart which is kind of weird. He is taller than Jackula and I.**

'**Class was alright' Bob said.**

'**Let me guess, you corrected the teacher in class did you' I told him.**

'**Yep' he answered back.**

**Kayishi, Irochet, Miki, Twilight and Kasaiya came walking by to our table. As they sat down I looked at Jackula. He was kind of nervous.**

'**Hey Kayishi' He said.**

'**Hi Jackula' she said and gave him a smile. **

**I saw Miki whispering too her and looking at Jackula.**

**Bob taped me and turned around to talk.**

'**Dude do like Miki' he whipered.**

'**No what's wrong with you man' **

'**It's just that, Jackula is your best friend and Kayishi is Miki's bff, so'**

'**I don't want to get involved in this gossip'**

'**Whatever bro'**

'**So guys, who can guess who got the science award for this year' Irochet said.**

'**Who' we all asked in unison sarcastically.**

'**Me!' **

'**Awesome' the girls said.**

'**So, I was thinking for our blog, we should put up our favorite game quotes and pics of us' Twilight said.**

'**I'm guessing Falcon would do The Walking Dead' Kasaiya added.**

'**Of course' I established.**

'**That game sucks dude' Jackula said.**

'**Whatever' I ignored him and slurped on my prima.**

**The P.A starting going on.**

'**Attention everyone, we are evacuating the school. Now let's not get panicky but I have received some bad news' the principle answered.**

'**How bad can it be' I doubted.**

'**The new latte latte drink has gone wrong, it has infected people with a virus and turned them…. Zombie'**

**Everyone gasped.**

'**Really, is this just some prank' Bob said.**

'**If it's real than this is cool' I said.**

**Everyone glared at me.**

'**What' I said.**

'**Evacuate to the outside busses, were driving to the airport'**

'**What about our families' someone yelled.**

'**The army has blocked the bridge so we can't leave. We have to take the highway to the airport'**

'**Wait so there's no zombies on our side' I yelled.**

'**Unfortunately, yes but they can break the barricade, get ready to leave everyone' **


	2. Things You Will Get Used To

**Chapter 2: Things You Will Get Used To**

**1:00 PM**

**Everyone was screaming as we all ran to the busses out of campus.**

'**Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist' yelled.**

'**Guys follow me' I told my friends.**

**We rushed through a crowd of people to any bus we saw but finally we made it.**

'**Get in' Bob yelled. We all got in the bus.**

**I closed the door behind us.**

'**We need a driver though' Kasaiya said.**

'**I got that covered' I said.**

**I opened the bus door and grabbed which he was just at the door.**

'**Aw, you guys couldn't leave my jokes behind all of this' said.**

'**Yeah' we all said in unison sarcastically.**

'**Wait guys we can't just leave these people, let's take a few' Miki suggested. **

'**She's right guys' I agreed.**

'**Whatever grab a few' Jackula said.**

**I opened the door. I grabbed Annie one of the major goths, then I took Molly, a rebel that brings a climbing pick to school, and finally took Harry and Larry the twins. **

'**That's it drive on the way to the highway' I said.**

'**Right' agreed.**

** pulled the reverse pedal. **

'**Let's go go go' He said.**

'**No one says that anymore' Miki said.**

'**Whatever gal'**

**We drove off watching everyone running around foolishly. **

**5:00 PM**

**We drove to a gas station to find some food supplies and well gas.**

** stopped the bus by the gas tank.**

'**Alright, we just need two people to go in the store and look for food and water' said.**

**Everyone looked at me.**

'**Why me' I asked.**

'**Coz, you're crazy about zombies' Kayishi said.**

**I nodded and looked down.**

'**Fine but Jackula is coming with me'**

'**We need weapons' Jackula supposed.**

**Annie got out a bat from her bag.**

'**Why would you have a bat in your bag' Bob asked Annie.**

'**To keep it from intruders' she muttered.**

'**Okay, still helpful' I said.**

'**But only one' Harry said.**

'**Let's go' Jackula said.**

'**Fine' I agreed.**

**We both stepped of the bus and entered through the door of the bus.**

**Jack and I ran through the gas stop to the building. The automatic door was broken so we pushed it opened.**

'**Alright, look around' I said.**

'**Right' Jack agreed.**

**We split up to find some food.**

**I took of all the Dorito chips and put them in my backpack then I took some canned drinks that could fit in my backpack.**

'**Alright, I'm full. You alright there Jackula' I said.**

'**Yeah, I'm packed' he said.**

'**Let's go Jack' **

**Suddenly, a sound of a can dropped.**

'**Dude was that you' Jackula whispered to me.**

'**No dude' I whispered back.**

**A zombie growled 'brains'.**

'**Walk to the door now' I said.**

**As I ran back to the door the alarm went on.**

'**Oh no come on' I said.**

**Jackula came to the door with a bunch of guns.**

'**Dude where did you find those' I asked**

'**I'll explain in the bus lets go' Jackula yelled over the top of the noise.**

**The two of us ran quickly back to the bus. We got in and everyone looked at us like we made trouble.**

'**Why is the alarm going off?' Kasaiya said.**

'**Well duh, it's because they obviously stole the stuff' Molly mumbled.**

'**Dude, those guns were did you get them' Bob noticed the guns.**

'**I found them near a body while scavenging'**

**Bob went up to Jack and took a large shot gun.**

**Zombies ran through behind us of the highway.**

'**DRIVE ' I yelled.**

'**Right' he said. **

**He stepped on the pedal and drove off.**

**7:00 PM**

**Bob, Jackula and I were sitting next to each over. Everyone else was asleep or looking out the window.**

'**Dude this is a 19 Century Springfield' Bob said.**

'**I know bro, just like in call of duty' **

**I high fived Bob.**

**Jackula took out a shot gun that looked awfully familiar.**

'**That is an old and official Winchester Shot Gun' Bob said.**

'**This is my favorite shotgun' Jackula said.**

**I picked out a Dorito chip from a packet and walked up to .**

'**Hey, what up' I said.**

'**Just concentrating on the driving. What if we don't make it there?' **

'**I have coffee?' **

'**Yeah thanks, how is the guns' **

'**SO awesome'**

**Suddenly, the bus hit something which woke everyone up.**

'**What was that' Irochet said. **

'**Zombie of course' Harry said.**

'**Ya' Larry agreed.**


	3. Fly High Into The Sky

**Chapter 3: Fly High Into the Sky**

**8:00 AM Sammich West Airport**

'**Kids were here' told us all.**

**I opened my eyes and look out the window. There was a blockage at the entrance of the airport and a two army soldiers with guns standing by it. **

** stopped the bus and a guard stepped up to the window.**

'**Alright you can come in' GUARD #1 said.**

'**Alright mate' said.**

**The guards opened the blockage and drove into.**

**There was a car park. parked the car.**

**I noticed that the airport was populated, probably everyone from Sammich West came here. I thought about Sammich North. The bridge must be totally screwed.**

'**Alright kids, take your backpacks and come out of the bus' said.**

'**Where would we be going' I asked him.**

'**I don't know. Some place better maybe' **

'**I hope their working on a cure' Jackula said.**

'**We all do' Kayishi replied.**

**8:10 AM**

**We got out of the bus and took us to the waiting room inside. Some people got in planes freely and some people were just sitting like they were home.**

'**A lot of people here' Bob told me.**

'**Yeah, everyone from Sammich West is probably here' I said.**

**If you have noticed I talk to bob all the time, he is one of my best best friends.**

'**Oh awesome, there not checking our bags' Annie said.**

'**Sweet' Harry said.**

'**Ya' Larry agreed.**

'**Oh my gosh, would you look at that' Kasaiya said.**

**We saw the principal and a lot of students from our school that came and 's girlfriend made it too.**

'**Anna' said.**

'**Steve' Anna said. **

'**You were unreachable, I thought you were dead' **

'**Well I guess my manliness made me live'**

'**Uh you've only been to the gym once' Irochet interrupted.**

'**Would you shush' he said.**

** and Anna were reaching out to kiss and we all turned around.**

**10:00 AM a lab in the airport**

**There were three man in a lab having a conference.**

'**That's it we need to find an alternative of the latte latte' scientist # 1 said.**

'**Right yeah right' scientist # 2.**

**He was sweaty and pale.**

'**Are you okay Quin, your sweating real bad' scientist # 3 detected.**

'**I'm fine just hot' he said. 'I'm going to the bathroom guys'**

'**Okay be careful' scientist # 1 said.**

**10:05 AM the bathroom**

**The scientist was vomiting blood in the sink.**

'**Brains'**

**10:15 AM Waiting room**

**We were all queued to get in a plane. The Air Conditioning didn't work. They were just checking everyone's conditions.**

**It was finally our turns to get in. was checked first then Irochet to Bob and finally me. **

'**Alright kid no bite your free to go' the instructor said.**

**There was scream far down the waiting room.**

'**What was that' I said.**

'**I'll check it out' the instructor said.**

**He ran down the waiting room. **

'**Oh no' he said. He dashed back to me. 'Kid you can leave'**

**I walked in the plane path way. This is not how I wanted my summer to be.**

**11:00 AM Plane**

'**Alright. We are ready for takeoff, buckle your seat belts everyone' the pilot said over the P.A.**

**This time Jackula was sitting next to Kayishi. I sat next to bob and of course and Anna sat next to each over.**

'**I love plane food bro' Bob said. **

'**It's awesome' I agreed. 'Did you bring the guns?'**

'**Yes I have the two hand guns with 200 rounds and the Winchester with 700' **

'**Sweet, I going to watch a movie' **

**I put the headphones on and set the portable TV up. The Tele read that the ride would take 7 hours to Georgia, Atlanta. **

**I put the movie World War Z my favorite movie of well this year. Brad Pitt was fit for this movie big time.**

**3:00 PM**

**Yet again the movie was awesome. I looked at Bobs screen and he was watching **_**'The Walking Dead Season 2' **_

**He took off his headphones.**

'**I just realized, shouldn't they be a cure, I mean this is a drink they should be one' he said.**

'**You're right it's nothing like the walking dead' **

'**Well yeah, remember what happened in my babysitter is a vampire' he said.**

'**Of course, they cured the zombies with cold air' I suggested 'Maybe it's the answer'**

'**You're maybe right, it is summer' Bob agreed. **

'**And the airport AC didn't work, so you might have a point'**

'**Will talk to the government when we get to Georgia'**


	4. An Alternative

**Chapter 4: An Alternative**

**4:00 PM Georgia, Air Force Base, in an office**

'**Sir, it appears that Sammich West has fell' the assistant said.**

'**Do you know anything about the death count?' the Leader said.**

'**7000 Sammich North, 300 Sammich West' the assistant said.**

'**If we don't find a cure than we have to-'**

'**Come on sir, lives will be lost and were close to finding a cure' the assistant interrupted him.**

'**Fine, tell the scientist that they have 3 days'**

'**As you wish sir'**

**5:00 PM Plane**

**It was a long flight. We had really good food, we watched good movies and no one turned zombie.**

'**This is not how I wanted my summer to be' Jackula said behind us.**

'**Tell me about it' Kayishi said.**

**Suddenly we all noticed a man with a latte latte logo on his jacket.**

'**No way' Miki said behind Kayishi. 'That's Bryan Reedus'**

'**Who's he?' Molly asked.**

'**The maker of latte latte' Twilight said.**

'**He started all of this' Bob said.**

'**Let's talk to him' I said.**

**Jackula, Bob and I came out of our seats and went over to Bryan's row.**

**As we saw him he turned his face around.**

'**We know it's you' Bob said**

**Bryan looked at us.**

'**Hi kids' He said.**

'**You're to blame you know' Jackula said.**

'**What are you talking about?' Bryan said nervously.**

'**The coffee you made, you turned everyone zombie' I added.**

'**Boys look, don't tell the Air Force Base about this okay'**

'**Why should we-' I covered Bobs mouth.**

'**If you tell us the ingredients you used then we won't tell anyone' I said.**

'**Ri- Right, I used caffeine and hot chocolate'**

'**That's it?' Jackula said.**

'**But there's something else that's really craving me' **

'**What' we said in unison.**

'**The cold' Bryan whispered.**

'**What about it' Jackula asked.**

'**It's really hot and the air conditioning doesn't work'**

'**So what do we do, wait until January' Jackula joked.**

'**I need ice cream right now' Bob said.**

'**Wait but there is ice cream here' I noticed.**

'**No, we need higher colder frequency' Bryan said.**

'**That's true, a little bit of cold is not enough'**

'**True' Jackula said. 'But how can chocolate turn you zombie'**

'**Well….'**

'**Well' what' we said in unison.**

'**Some guy who delivered the water for the latte was on his earphones. The water or liquid thing said MC fingers, that's all I know'**

'**Okay than, does anyone know what MC fingers are?'**

**Irochet popped up from behind us.**

'**Interesting fact, MC fingers were made by the '**_Several things in life_**' company'**

'**You made my heart pump' I said.**

**Bob and Jackula both nodded.**

'**Come on, a girl scared you' Irochet walked back to the others.**

'**So it's not my fault!' Bryan said.**

'**You're lucky this time' Bob said.**

'**Attention everyone, let's not get panicky but there's a tornado' the pilot said over the p.a**

'**Great more problems in my life' Molly mumbled.**

**She took out her climbing pick from her backpack and put her bag on.**

'**Where are you going' Larry asked.**

'**Ya' Harry said.**

**Molly opened the emergency kit and took out a parachute. **

'**Molly think about what you're doing' I said.**

'**I did and I'm leaving'**

**She opened the plane door. Wind was frequently coming in.**

'**Bye doofs' **

**There was a scream at the other side of the plane.**

'**What was that' Annie said.**

'**I don't know, Bob get the guns' I told Bob.**

**Bob took two hand guns out of his backpack and passed it to Twilight and Kasaiya. Jackula gave Kayishi a machine gun and passed me the Winchester shotgun. Jackula took a Springfield, Miki took a Thompson machinegun and Harry, Larry, Annie and Bryan ran into the cockpit. Innocent bystanders moved near the cockpit entrance. **

'**Get ready guys' I said.**

**Everyone reloaded their guns. The curtains were moving and a man came out with a bite.**

'**Don't shoot' he said. He covered his arm and turned a little green. 'Zombies from the other side'**

'**Lock yourself in the toilet' Bob said.**

**He dashed into the toilet from unoccupied to occupied.**

**Zombies came out through the curtain. **

**The others shot them in the head. I shot one and pumped the gun and continuously went on.**

**5:10 PM 25 Zombies later…**

'**That's it?' Miki said. **

'**I guess' I replied.**

'**You did well girl' Kayishi told Miki.**

'**Aw, thanks you too' Miki said.**

**Suddenly there was a bump on the plane.**

'**That's it' Molly said. **

**She opened the plane door and jumped out.**

**I ran to the door.**

'**Molly no!' **

**I grabbed a parachute and jumped out.**

'**Sunoharu no!' Jackula said.**


	5. Bombing and Crashing P1

**Chapter 5: Bombing and Crashing P1**

**Last time on The Virus….**

'**If you we don't have a cure then we will have to-'**

'**But sir!'**

**Pump shoot, Pump shoot, Pump shoot**

'**Bye doofs' **

'**Molly no!'**

'**Sunoharu no!'**

**This Time…..**

**Sunoharu's perspective **

**6:00 PM in the woods**

**Molly and I landed in the middle of nowhere.**

'**Molly' I shouted.**

**She didn't answer at all.**

'**Molly' Again she didn't answer. 'Molly!'**

**Scared birds moved away from trees. **

'**What?'**

'**You ruined everything'**

'**You shouldn't have followed me idiot'**

'**I really resent that'**

**Molly walked away and followed the plane.**

'**Where are you going' I asked her.**

'**To Georgia'**

'**Well you should have stayed in the plane'**

'**Yeah but look up her' Molly pointed near the plane.**

**There was a tornado near the plane.**

'**WHAT!' I shouted.**

'**Quiet otherwise your brains will get eaten'**

**Bob's perspective**

**6:30 PM in the plane**

'**No his gone!' Jack said.**

'**It's okay, he survived I know it' Kayishi patted him on the back.**

'**Attention everyone, take a parachute from the emergency kit we are going to crash' the pilot said over the P.A.**

'**Oh no' I said.**

'**Were going to die'**

'**We have to jump now'**

**Everyone started screaming and I went up to the emergency kit to take out a parachute. They opened the door. I pushed everyone aside and jumped out.**

**Sunoharu's perspective**

**6:35 PM The Forest **

**Molly and I walked deep into the woods trying to find the city.**

'**Are you sure were close' I said. **

'**I'm sure okay'**

**We entered a next path and saw a mountain that could give us a great view.**

'**Sweet' I said.**

'**Now we have a great view' **

**We dashed up to the mountain.**

'**There's the city' I pointed north from us. 'This is so awesome'**

'**Oh my gosh' Molly said tensely.**

'**I know right this is so awesome'**

'**No you idiot look'**

**I turned around looking surprised. **

'**We just screwed our selves'**

**Behind us we looked at a huge horde of zombies coming this way.**

'**And look there' Molly pointed up in the sky and saw the plane crashing down.**

'**Oh no, my friends are in there'**

'**But at least there not behind us with them. Let's move!'**

**7:00 PM Georgia**

**This place was completely empty, no people, no zombies well yet. It was abandoned.**

'**No one here' I said.**

'**Maybe there at the Air Force Base' Molly suggested. 'Look!'**

**We saw parachutes on the ground.**

'**They lead that way, let's move' I said.**

**7:10 PM **

**We followed the tracks of parachutes and we finally so all of them walking forward.**

'**Guys!' I shouted **

**They all turned around to me and sprinted to us.**

'**Sunoharu, you survived' Jackula said.**

**Jackula gave me a soft nudge.**

'**Whats with him?'**

'**We thought you were dead****' Bob whispered to me.**

'**Okay' I said.**

'**We don't have much time guys' Molly told everyone.**

'**Why should we listen to you' Kasaiya said.**

'**She's right, we got to leave. We were followed'**

'**Uh guys, look over here' Larry said.**

**The zombies got closer run guys.**

**7:30 PM Nowhere**

**We were running for very long and we decided to take a break.**

'**I'm tired' Bob said.**

'**We need help' I suggested.**

'**Right but how though' Jackula said.**

'**Hope that's what' I said.**

'**Let's just go'**

**7:45 PM **

'**It's getting dark and I'm scared' Twilight said.**

'**We need to keep going, who has credit on their phone' I asked.**

'**No but I did swipe a phone at the airport' Jackula said.**

'**You saved the day mate' I said.**

**Jackula took out the phone and I grabbed it off him.**

**I looked into the program for maps so I can lead our way.**

'**Alright I found it looks like we're going to go north' I said.**

'**Yay follow the fun leader' Molly said. **

'**Oh whatever'**

'**Wait a minute, fun, Mr. Universe!' Kayishi said.**

'**Where is he' I said.**

'**Go guys go' Bob said.**

**Zombies came our way.**

'**Go forward guys' I said.**

**8:00 PM Highway**

**It was so dark and so scary.**

'**I'm really scared now' I said.**

'**Keep going' Molly said.**

**Zombies were coming forward to us.**

'**No, no, go back'**

**But unfortunately, behind us we were followed.**

'**No, how can they be so much' Twilight said.**

'**Maybe the plane made some noise or they just sniffed us like some dogs' Molly joked.**

'**Ha hah... but this is serious I don't want to die'**

**Jackula and I took out our guns. **

**We shot a few and continuously went on.**

'**We are screwed' Bob said.**

**Everyone took a weapon out. We all shot at the zombies until.**

'**I'm out' Kayishi said.**

'**Me two' Irochet said.**

**I kept going at it until. In the sky there was a helicopter.**

'**Attention survivors, need a lift?' over the p.a. **


	6. Bombing and Crashing P2

**Chapter 6: Bombing and Crashing P2 **

**Last time on The Virus…**

'**Molly, you ruined everything'**

'**Your brains will get eaten'**

'**It's okay Miki'**

**Jackula took out the phone and I grabbed it off him.**

'**Need a Lift?'**

**This time….**

'**Attention survivors, need a lift?' over the p.a.**

'**Help us' we all shouted in unison.**

**The side door opened and the ladder came down.**

'**Come on climb' Jackula said.**

**We all climbed up the ladder. **

**Bob was interrupted by zombies. He had no ammo so he used his gun to whack them.**

'**Bob need help' I asked while hanging on the ladder. He cleared a path so he could come.**

'**Yeah let's go' he said. **

**We were hanging on the ladder while the helicopter flew.**

**8:45 Air Force Base, Landing area**

**The helicopter lowered down so Bob and I could come down. We jumped of and walked away from the landing.**

**8:50 Inside**

'**Welcome kids, now if most of you don't know this is the air force base' a soldier said.**

'**Come on not an excursion' Molly mumbled.**

'**Oh my gosh learning on an apocalyptic occasion'**

**A man in a perfect looking suit came by to us.**

'**You have 24 hours' he said.**

'**What but it's been a day sir' the soldier said.**

'**Have you seen the count recently?' he stormed out the room.**

'**Wow what was about' Irochet asked.**

'**Nothing of course' he was obviously lying.**

'**Tell us' Molly said.**

**Jackula took out a handgun.**

'**Alright, alright'**

**We all started to listen to him.**

'**Our leader, Craznov is going to bomb Sammich west and Georgia if we don't have a cure'**

_So his giving us 23 hours_** I thought. **

'**This is bad this is bad' Bob said.**

'**Can we help' I suggested.**

'**Yes really, come on' the soldier said.**

**He walked over to another room.**

**Inside was just a white room with chemicals, liquids and theories on a board and a couple of scientist.**

'**As you can see, we've been searching and searching since day 1 and we have nothing'**

'**It's time' Bob whispered to me.**

'**Fine than'**

'**Now these man are bill-'**

'**Excuse me but I think I've found a cure'**

'**Oh really because if this is a joke I really don't want to hear it'**

'**Look, does the AC work'**

'**No why?'**

'**How have you been keeping cold?'**

'**Well we did have a numerous amount of ice cream yesterday'**

'**That won't work' I supposed. 'We need something strong and big'**

'**What are you on about' Irochet asked.**

'**We need a big fan'**

**An announcement was being made.**

'**Ladies and gentlemen, this is your faithful leader Craznov Daves. A decision has been determined that we have no choice but to bomb Sammich and Georgia immediately. He just had a few sightings of a crashed plane which has made a flamboyant sound and it has attracted the biters to follow the plane. We are nuking it so leave the city, you have 1 hour. Good luck'**

'**Nice going' the soldier said.**

'**What the-'**

'**Not the time for cursing' I interrupted Jackula.**

'**We are so close to finding a cure, what is his problem?' Molly asked.**

**Bob started sweating and his shirt was so wet.**

'**Bob are you okay?' I asked him.**

**He walked over to the soldier and grabbed his cloths in a threating way.**

'**Just turn- on- THE FANS'**

'**Look, we can't'**

**Bob dropped him.**

'**Why?' **

'**Our AC appliances are kind of blocked'**

'**By what?!' I asked.**

'**Well, we had a crew down there which wanted to test a biter but it got kind of jacked up'**

'**Great there down there, what do we do now' Kayishi mumbled.**

**Bob's veins started going really blue and his eyes were fading a little. The soldier got out a tablet and through it in Bob's mouth. He swallowed it.**

'**What was that for?' he asked.**

**He pulled up his sleeve to check his bite. It was closing in and his sweating stopped.**

'**Is that a cure?' Miki asked.**

'**I don't think you kids should know'**

**Molly snuck behind his back and took out the tablets except they weren't, they were eclipse mints.**

'**This could work' Irochet said. 'But how are we going to get it in their mouths?'**

'**Leave that to me because I have a plan' I said. **

**9:10 PM Down the basement door, after the plan being explained**

**Jackula, Bob and I were down the basement door holding packs eclipse mints.**

'**Alright guys, I need you to chuck a load of mints in your mouth'**

**We all started consuming the mints in our mouth.**

'**Why do we need to do this' Jackula said.**

'**Ya' Bob added. Jakula and I laughed at him. 'Sorry its Larry and Harry's fault'**

'**Whatever, on the count of three, follow me'**

'**We don't have guns' Jackula said.**

'**Just go with the plan and don't make any noise' I said. 'One, two, three!'**

**I opened the doors and ran through zombies. Bob and Jackula followed me to the switches of the appliances. I was about to run through a zombie but I pushed it away. I found the switches and tried turning them on. 'Great' I said. Zombies hurled. One approached near me but this one was different. Its eyes were red, its arms were kind of muscular. It grabbed me and I tried pushing him to the ground. It reached out to bite me but I kicked to the wall of the switch. It collapsed and fell. Suddenly the fan started to go on. Every zombie started to growl. **

'**Ugh what's going on' the muscular zombie woke up.**


	7. Good Bye, We Wont Miss You!

**Guys I'm really sorry I've not been typing up sooner, I've been busy with school. I promise I will update sooner than you would expect. Enjoy the final chapter of The Virus! **

**Chapter 7: Good Bye, We Wont Miss You **

**'Ugh whats going on' 'I think I have the taste of MC Fingers mixed with Latte?' A woman voice said. **

**'Wait so you are back to normal? Jackula asked the assumed zombified people. **

**'Why what happened to us?' A man said. **

**'Never mind' Bob said. **

**'Lets go!' I said. **

**The three of us ran through the basement back upstairs to tell them the good news. Upstairs the horde was breaking the barrier. **

**'Theres too many' The soldier said. **

**'What do we do?' Molly said. **

**'Let them in!' I said. **

**'But why?' Irochet said. **

**'Just do it' Jackula said. Everyone stepped away from the barrier and let the zombies get through. **

**'Ok so there in, now what?' Kayishi said tensely in fear. The air vents started going on and the zombies collapsed, they all started to moan. **

**'I'm never having MC Fingers again' A assumed zombified person said. **

**'Woo! Everyones back to normal!' Miki said. Twilight Sparkle, Kasaiya and Irochet did a little brofist. I high-five Jackula and Bob. **

**'Were famous now!' Bryan cheered. Everyone laughed at his joke. 'No really we saved everyone were Famous!' **

**The Lab was full of people so it meant every zombie followed us. **

**10:00PM Sammich West, Home**

** We all ended up back home in a normal suburban life. Mom flicked on the news and give a warm tender hug. 'Mom thats enough' I said. **

**'Look, I'm happy your safe and you on the news!' **

**'Shush its on' Jordan my brother said. **

**A news reporter was about to speech on the television. 'Welcome back everyone, it looks life will be back to normal and guess who the blame is, Our Several Things of Life company. It looks like someone will be chewing there fingers in "jail". The government has finished the rest of the civilians so don't get scared people were back now. Now its time to meet our heroes: Sunoharu Falcon, Irochet Falcon, Bob Patrick, Jackula Croveen, Kayishi Siean, Miki Siean, Kasaiya Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle. 'Wow thats a lot of kids' They all sat down on the seats with the reporter. 'So kids thinking of making a movie about this?' 'No, we just want to sit down relax with our family' I said. 'Alright than, so this is amazing you saved Sammich West and North to Georgia care to tell us how it all started?' the reporter said. 'Yes, it started with one chapter' I said. **

**8:00AM School Assembly **

**I was walking in through the hall with Jackula and Bob and people were looking at us and murmuring. **

**'Thats Sunoharu Falcon, his so hot' two girls say. **

**'Such men' two jocks say. **

**'My heroes' a couple of nerds say. Mr. Universe came up to us. **

**'Hey my fellow students' he said to us.**

**'you look happy' Bob said. **

**'Yes, I have proposed to a special lady in my life' **

**'Good for you ' Jackula told him. **

**'Thanks Jack and guys call me Steve' **

**'Yeah... Steve' he said. He left off. **

**The three of us sat down and watched as the assembly started. The principle came up to the front stage. He was stoked about today. **

**'Kids this is a special day for us all, finally summer holidays everyone' he said. Every student cheered. ****'Right now its time for student of the year (Ahem) this student has showed responsibility through out this term, this student is definitely ready to be a moved from YR 9 to YR 10. This student has showed courageousness and great sportsmanship, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to call up Sunoharu Falcon' Everyone applauded for me and I entered up the stage. The principle gave me a trophy that reads ''The boy wonder in this amazing world''.**

**'Thank you, This means a lot thank you' I said proudly. **

**'You earned it son' said. 'Everyone give a loud of a applause for Sunoharu Falcon!' I lifted the trophy up high. 'Anything you have to say?' **

**'I have one thing to say... Sammich West Rules!' **

**But its not over yet... In an other world, Shibuya was the city. Somewhere in a secret location, there were two men talking to each other in a strange and dark office 'A soul has interfered our evil, its coming from a teenage boy' a man said. **

**'We will have to start the reapers game again' a teenage boy with blond-grayish hair said. **

**'Perfect do we need a plan Composer Joshua?' 'Yes Megumi, I've got it all planned looks like we will be seeing familiar faces again, Neku...' Joshua chuckled. **

**TO BE CONTINUED IN ''THE GAME''**


End file.
